Weird Feeling
by anmi2830
Summary: Mira served lucy a drink not knowing she accidentally put a potion in it. What would happen to Lucy. The guild are freaking out! Natsu can't handle Lucy?


It's Just another day in Fairy Tail. Just the Usual. Until THAT happened.

**"Miiiraa~~ "** Demanded the celestial mage. "I** want a drink! i'm Sooooo Thirsty!" **

**"Okay. Wait a second Lucy."** answered mira jane

**"HURRY!"** Because of that, mira jane didn't notice that a ceratain potion was mixed into Lucy's drink. And so she served that drink to Lucy.

**"Here you go Lucy."** Mira said while giving her the drink.

**" Oh thank you Mira you're my savior!"** Lucy then drinked the drink that she gave her. Until the loud pink haired mage came in the guild.

**" Yo Everyone!"** He said grinning

**"He's energetic as ever."** Erza said while eating her cake.

**"Yup."** Answered Gray nor knowing he's naked.

**"Gray you're clothes."** said cana while drinking.

So the pink haired mage approach the blond mage and put his hands on her shoulders, **"Yo Lucy!"** He said happily.

**"Naaawtsuu!"** She said happily while jumping and hugged him suddenly

**"Lu-Lucy?! You're being weird"** He said to her

**"Ohhh~ I'm weird huh."** She said in a cold tone making the dragonslayer gulp

**" To be Punish!"** She said choking him in her hug

**" Now that's a man!"** Elfman yelled

**"Aaand uur hawwnd goes bwake!"** then lucy leaned to natsu and whispered something to him

**"O-Ow Ow I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!"** Natsu shouted

'Natsu... Surrendered to Lucy?!' Is what the whole guild thought

**"Okay Lucy that's enough."** Erza said to Lucy making her to look at her

' Oh the great titania came to stop Lucy'

Lucy smiled and whispered to erza. **" I know your secret. ABOUT JELLAL."** when erza heard that she drop on the floor shocked at lucy's statement. "**Y-You can do what you want. natsu is a stong man after all."** Is what erza said

' The great Titania have surrendered to The Legendary Lucy!'

**"Hey flame-brain I don't know you're that weak to be surrendering to Lucy. What a shame."** Is what gray said grinning while Lucy approach him and whispered, "**You've got guts to say that. How about I say to the guild what you and juvia are into?"** Lucy said to him her hands on his shoulders. when heard Gray was on fours on the floor head bowing.

**"I.. I SURRENDER! I'M A SHAME MYSELF LUCY!"** he shouted making the whole guild freaked out!

' Out of all the three... LUCY'S THE STRONGEST?!' Is what they thought still shpcked on what happened.

**" Hihihih so FUUN SO FUUN"** Is lucy said.

**" I cannot forgive you my love rival! For you made my Gray-Sama surrendered! He should only surrender to Juvia and no one else"** Is what Juvia said hugging him, so lucy leaned down and whispered, **"What? He surrendered because I Said you two are into each other, in short have an affair."** When juvia heard that she blushed that made her faint.

'The water mage Juvia fainted!'

**"NOW THAT IS A MAN!"** elfman yelled. that happened, lucy approach him and said, " **Yeah TOO MANLY cause you and Evergreen are secretly dating."** She said eyeing him

**"H-How!"** Elfman was shocked

**"SOMEBODY STOP LUCY SHE'S NOT HERSELF!"** everyone then freaked out on what they saw.

The Salamander, Great Titania, Ice mage Gray, Her rival Juvia and the Manly Elfman was Defeated!

**"EVERYONE!"** Mira shouted! "**Lucy could read our minds! She knows our secret! I accidentally made her drink the mind reading potion. We have to turn her to normal so hold her down. NATSU!"**

**" A-AYE!"** Natsu answered.

He then hold lucy locking her.

**" Now natsu. No matter what lucy say, even though she'll say your embarrassing moment or anything you don't want everyone to hear, DON'T LET GO! cause she might escaped"**

**"AYE"** He answered like happy

Lucy then talk AS LOUD AS SHE CAN FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR.

**" YOU KNOW EVERYONE? NATSU ISN'T INNOCENT AT ALL. HE'S THE NAUGHTIEST BOY IN FAIRY TAIL!"** that heard natsu blushed but still not letting her go

**" LALALLALALALALALLA I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING"** He shouted over and over again

**" NATSU PURPOSELY SNEAK BATHROOM AND THEN TELL ME IT'S AN ACCIDENT. BUT THE TRUTH IS HE JUST WANTED TO SEE ME TAKING A BATH! AND HE SHOUTS ' I LOVE LUCY ' WHEN HE'S ALWAYS ALL ALONE..WHEN HE'S WITH ME IN MY HOUSE-"**

mira then made her drink a potion so lucy will be back to normal.

Then the guild teased natsu as he let go of lucy.

**" Umm.. Everyone?"** Lucy said, Cause all of them are looking at the two of them.

**"Hey Lucy can you remember what happened before?"** Gray asked

**" Huh? What happened?"** Lucy asked confused

**" Hey flame brain you better be thankful cause she doesn't remember anything."** Gray said grinning

**"Oh naughty Natsu..."** Levy said

**"What doesn't remenber?"** Lucy asked

**" Oh it's that, when he's alone he always say I -"** before lissana get to finish the sentence natsu covered her mouth with his hand.

**" HAHAHAHH It's nothing. It's Nothing!"** natsu said nervously

**" You're Lying! What is It!"** Lucy starting to get angry

**"THAT I LOVE YOU OKAY? THAT I AM NAUGHTY! THAT I SHOUT I LOVE LUCY WHEN I'M ALWAYS ALONE!"** Natsu confessed, now blushing as red as erza's hair.

**"AHHHHHH! Whatdidijustsay?whatdidijustsay?!"** Natsu said while bumping his head on the walls

**"Natsu-san, are you okayy?"** Wendy asked, so natsu looked at her to find a Head-Bleeding Natsu, **"kYAAAA! Natsu-san is scaaaary!"** Wendy shouted

Then natsu became depressed. ' I .. I just confessed... To Luce... Infront... Of Everyone...I'm going...to get...REJECTED'

Because of his deep in thought natsu was shocked when lucy hug him from behind.

**"Silly. .I love you Too "** When she said that natsu was enlightened again like he's in full battery

**"Say that again!"** He said like a child

**"I.. Love.. You.. Too.." **she said shyly

**"OH YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP! So.. How many babies?"** When natsu said that it was lucy's turn to blush as red as a tomato

**" Y- YOU...N-A-T-S-UUUUU! PERVERT ATLEAST KISS ME FIRST!"** She houted out of embarrassment and he just laughed, the whole guild laughed.

- THE END -


End file.
